So Impossible
by Jenna5
Summary: Takes place after Last Thing On My Mind--Nny meets a chick...things go well at first...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Wow.I dunno what to say here.This is a bit of a continuation of Last Thing on my Mind.takes place after.I seem to not be able to write anything lately that's not a song fic.I apologize to those who don't like them.im sorry.inspiration is lacking right now.-_- (gomen ne) the song for the day is "So Impossible" by Dashboard Confessional.I don't own anything...not even my soul-I sold it to my school to pay for tuition.-_- oh wait! I own Sparrow.yea! (im gonna try to make this a little more IC then its prequel, but I don't think anyone besides J.V. can make the characters COMPLETELY IC.after all.he knows them better than anyone. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Nny walked down the street, the sound of his black leather boots hitting the pavement the only sound in the endless night (a/n.: ooooo poetic.-_-). Its had been five months since he had last seen Devi.and she had rejected him.yet again. The ring he had kept, still in its small velvet box.never touched.never worn. He didn't know why he kept it. He liked to believe it was a reminder not to trust his emotions anymore-he had returned to his quest of achieving unemotionalism (a/n: I don't think that's a word.-_-), this time from his home. He lacked the energy to drive anymore. It was too lonely on the road, with only the radio and the reflectors on the pavement to keep him company-it allowed his mind to wander too much.it allowed him to think and to feel and to dream..he didn't want to dream anymore.every time he did, it hurt.  
  
He entered the 24/7, the automatic doors opening with a "whoosh". The girl behind the counter looked up from the book she was reading and smiled a greeting.  
  
"Hi! Right on time!"  
  
Nny looked confused, "What do you mean, I'm on time? For what?"  
  
The girl blushed a little, and closed her book, dog-earing the page she was reading, "You come in here every night at the same time: 2:15 AM. The brainfreezy machine is always turned off, and you ask me to turn it on-I do so-even though its against the rules, but I know what its like to be disappointed over brain freezies.they're really yummy-anyhow, you thank me, pick "Cherry Doom" flavored, pay and leave. Every night. Its routine for me. You're the only customer I have all shift." She giggled as she realized the expression on Nny's face: he had one eye bulging and the other normal size. She wondered how he did it. "By the way: I decided to eliminate a step tonight-the machine is already on."  
  
Nny snapped out of his little brain shut down, and gave a weak little smile. "Thank you-that's.that's really nice of you." He unconsciously looked her up and down-she was shorter than him; about 5'4" with choppy brown hair with purple and blond streaks, and hazel eyes that seemed very large behind her black "emo-specks". He realized he was staring at her and blushed a little and make his way to the machine.  
  
He filled his cup and made his way to the counter.  
  
The girl smiled, and rang up his order. "By the way-my name is Sparrow" She pointed to her name tag. "That will be $3.50"  
  
Nny handed her a five, "I'm Johnny, but you can call me Nny for short."  
  
"Nny.that's an interesting name. Your change is $1.50."  
  
"Thank you." Nny answered, taking the change. He turned and began to leave.  
  
Sparrow swallowed her pride and prepared to embarrass herself thoroughly, "Nny!" she called after him.  
  
He turned, "What?"  
  
*So she says "Everyone's going to the party, won't you come if I come with a friend for your friend? I'd be so pleased to see you out of the classroom wearing the smile that I'll bring you*  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "AfriendofmineishavingapartyandIwantedtoknowifyouwantedtogoifyouhavenothinge lseplannedotmarrownight." She said. Really fast. Nny blinked. "Uhh..say that again?"  
  
Sparrow blushed, "Sorry.I talk fast when Im nervous.Would you like to, if you don't have anything else planned, which you probably do, go to a party with me tomorrow night?"  
  
*I was hoping to learn a few things like.. Do you do you like dishing the dirt on the whole class & talking the big smack & playing the fool*  
  
Nny looked a little shocked. Had she really just asked him out? To a party? Is this a joke?  
  
*& wearing all of the latest fashions or fucking the new trends wearing your old threads.*  
  
Sparrow closed her eyes and sighed, "Never mind.I was silly to ask you.forget it."  
  
"No! I was just a little shocked! I wasn't expecting that..but.Im not really a.party.person."  
  
*If you like coffee in the evening. These are a few things that I'd like to know that I'd like to know"*  
  
"Oh.well the party is really just kinda an excuse.I just would really like to get to know you a little...you seem like an interesting person."She trailed off.  
  
Nny didn't know what to do.on one hand he *was* interested in this girl, even tho his better judgment was screaming in the back of his head that he was supposed to not have any feelings.but he hated parties.and people.but.she did turn on the freezy machine.  
  
*So I said... "I've been scheduled to work but I'll call in and my friend isn't busy he'd be happy to join me and maybe my friend and your friend will hit it off or maybe we will?"*  
  
"How about we go out for coffee instead?" He asked. Something inside him cringed, knowing this was going against all he worked so hard for.he was going in reverse. The rest of him didn't really care at this point; the rest of him got a strange warm feeling when he saw her smile.  
  
*I'm dying to know do you do you like dreaming of things so impossible or only the practical or ever the wild or waiting through all your bad bad days just to end them with someone you care about*  
  
"Alright.ummm.wanna meet here? Around 11?"  
  
*and do you like making out and long drives and brown eyes and guys that just don't quite fit in yeah do you like them*  
  
"Alright." He gave her a little wave and walked out of the establishment. She waited until he was out the door and then gave a little happy squeal, jumping up and down.  
  
*So yes, I'll see you there.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ A/n: hmmm.didn't turn out quite as well as I would have liked.but next chapter I promise some freakyness.I promise..-_- 


	2. Frizzy Hair Spell

Disclaimer: Hi-ho the cherry oh! No song this time, peeples (for all those that loath song-fics, how about a great big ol' hooray!!! ::crickets chirping::.wow.) ok.maybe on ones reading this sniffy if you are pweese review!! So I know this is a worth-while waste of my time being an insomniac! ( As always, I own nothing but Sparrow.who is not a self insert, but yeah.the roommate that you are about to meet? She's real.she lives with me..please give me permission to kill her? -_-; onward!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Sparrow dug through her closet, throwing random items of clothing over her shoulder looking for the perfect thing to wear. She finally gave an exasperated sigh and flopped onto a pile of clothes. "Damnation."  
  
"What's wrong, Sparrow?!" He roommate, Kimberly asked from the other side of the small dorm room.  
  
Sparrow's eye twitched. She hated her roomie's voice.it was grating and high pitched and she ended every sentence in a question-mark. They had only been living together for a few months-since school ad started in August-but Kim was lucky that her toothpaste was arsenic-free-for now- Sparrow was getting rrreeeaaallll close to committing roommate-iside.  
  
"I can't find anything to wear. I have a date."  
  
"Ohhh!!! Can I come?!"  
  
Sparrow shot her a look of pure hatred. "No. You may not. And if you 'accidentally' show up at the same place we just happen to be *this* time.I will gouge your eyeballs out with a spork."  
  
"Oh, Sparrow stop kidding around?!"  
  
"Do I look like Im kidding?"  
  
Kimberly was quiet for a second. A beautiful, rare second.  
  
"Damn school-sponsored housing." Sparrow mumbled under her breath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nny dug through his closet, throwing random items of clothing over his shoulder, looking for the perfect thing to wear. He finally gave an exasperated sigh and flopped onto a pile of clothing. "Fook."  
  
"What's wrong, Nny?" The spooky-looking burger statue asked from across the room.  
  
"Fuck off, Meat" "Such hostility! Let me guess. You have a date tonight."  
  
"I tell you nothing, now shut up and leave me to my stupid, hormone-induced frenzy."  
  
"Ahh! So it *is* a date!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So what are you going to wear, Johnny-boy? Hmm? What do you have that is not ripped, wrinkled, or stained with blood?"  
  
"There has to be something." Nny mumbles, sorting back through the clothes he was sitting on.  
  
*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
"I found it!" Sparrow shouted, jumping up. She hugged the outfit to her chest and hopped around the room. Kim watched from her bed at the happy dance her roommate was going into. She was frightened. Sparrow wasn't normally this manic.  
  
Sparrow opened the door to the small closet that served as her and Kim's makeshift pantry. She reached in for an Oreo.and her hand felt only shelf. She patted around for a little, not wanting to believe that there was no creamy-chocolate goodness. She turned to her roommate.  
  
"Kimmy?" she said is a sweet, innocent voice.  
  
"Umm.yeah?"  
  
"Where did all my Oreos go?"  
  
Kim gulped. "Uhh.I don't know?!"  
  
"Kimmy.did you eat all my Oreos?"  
  
"Umm.maybe?!"  
  
Sparrow's eye began to twitch. "Sperengus Friznous Stupidos!" She all of a sudden shouted, pointing at Kim. The other girl looked scared.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
Sparrow began to get dressed, humming to herself. "What was what?"  
  
"Did you just put a spell on me?!"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Dammit you wacky wiccan (a/n..ooo.alliteration!) what did you do to me?!"  
  
"Lets just say, someone's hair is gonna be frizzy tomorrow."  
  
"NOOOOOO?!?!?!?!" Kim ran to the bathroom with her hairspray, sobbing.  
  
"Dumbass.I didn't even do anything.I really should explain how I can't make anything like that happen to her..naaahhh." she decided and finished dressing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nny stood outside of the coffee house waiting for Sparrow. She was late. By 15 minutes, but it was still late.  
  
'I bet she stood me up. This was all a joke. Well if it was..' he thought, fingering the knife in his trench-coat pocket. He was about to leave when he heard boot-heels clomping on the side walk towards him and a female voice calling his name. He looked towards the sound and saw Sparrow running at him at full speed. He waited patiently for her to catch up.  
  
She stood in front of him, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "Sorry..I'm late." She apologized in between pants, "I .missed the.bus."  
  
"No worries" He replied. She straightened up and they silently appraised (a/n.don't know if that's the right word.too lazy to look it up) each other, trying not to let the other one know. Sparrow was wearing a pair of flared blue jeans with a black baby-tee of Hello Kitty-punk style. Her multi-coloured hair was spiked up in random places with hair wax. Nny had finally decided on black Dickies with a black t-shirt that said "Quiet brain, or I will stab you with a toothpick" with a red and black striped long-sleeved shirt under it. They both thought the other looked rather good.  
  
Sparrow smiled, "Well, let's go! I want caffeine!!" she exclaimed. Nny smiled a little and they entered the shop.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~ like? Hate? Want to rip me limb form limb with tweezers? Tell me!! Review!!! Or I will make your hair frizzy! Muahahahah! 


	3. Date Aftermath

Disclaimer: *whew* things have been so busy here..haven't had time to write.sick fishies to take care of.as always, I own only sparrow.if I owned Nny I wouldn't have to depend on the gov, to give me money for school.yeah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sparrow and Nny walked towards his house. He was rather nervous about her seeing his place, but the feeling faded the closer they came. He was so comfortable around her! The conversation had never lapsed, from chatting over expresses, to going to a small Italian restaurant and laughing over how neither of them could roll spaghetti onto their forks without it flipping everywhere, to a slow, scenic walk through the park, everything had been perfect. He hadn't even felt the urge to kill any of the assholes that had been staring at the pair all night. In fact, he hardly noticed them. The only thing he was really noticing right now was the warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach he got whenever she smiled.  
  
They reached his house and he opened the door for her. She giggled a little.  
  
"Why, thank you, good sir."  
  
He smiled to himself as she walked in and then closed the door behind them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sparrow was floating on cloud nine. She was amazed at how comfy she was with Nny-they had only spent a few hours together, yet they chatted like old friends. She was ecstatic when he invited her over to his house. Even if nothing physical happened, she wanted to see where he lived, where he slept, where he ate and thought and dreamt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* They sat together on the couch. Nny nervously scanned the area of each room they had entered to get there to make sure there was no incriminating evidence lying around. He had found none and had finally relaxed. He turned on the television and Sparrow scanned the TV GUIDE for anything that looked interesting.  
  
"Oh my god! They're showing 'Requiem for a Dream' on HBO-can we watch that?" she asked, hope shinning in her eyes, "it's such a beautiful film."  
  
Nny shrugged, "Sure." He stated flipping it to the desired station.  
  
They settled in to watch the film, Sparrow curled up next to him on the couch. She took a chance and laid her head lightly on his shoulder. He tensed up a little, and then relaxed, lowering that shoulder a little so she could have a more comfy pillow. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~  
  
It was all he could do to focus on the movie, with her breath lightly touching his neck, making the small hairs there stand on end. Her breath got more and more deep and steady and he glanced over at her face, not daring to move his head. She was asleep. For the first time in months, he willingly allowed his heavy eyelids to close and he joined her in slumber, his head gently resting on hers. 


End file.
